


guilty by association

by knebworth



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Pining, this has no plot its literally just judy fancies jen and wanks about it :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knebworth/pseuds/knebworth
Summary: After the third time it happens, Judy stops trying to ignore the thoughts that creep into her mind. So what, she thinks, if every night she pretends the fingers between her legs belong to her best friend?
Relationships: Judy Hale & Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 19
Kudos: 78





	guilty by association

**Author's Note:**

> i legit haven't written in years, there's no plot or direction or ANYTHING at all of note here. hope u enjoy it tho i guess?? title is from lethal combination by the wombats, listen and then try and tell me that's not a jen and judy song,,,,,,,

After the third time it happens, Judy stops trying to ignore the thoughts that creep into her mind. So what, she thinks, if every night she pretends the fingers between her legs belong to her best friend? So what, if she wonders how long Jen would tease her, how long before she’d make her beg for it, how hard Jen could make her come, and how many times? So fucking what, if Judy has to bite her lip to the point of tasting metal to stop from whimpering Jen’s name? Judy debates it in her mind for weeks, eventually deciding that as long as she keeps her best friend's name from actually leaving her mouth, then it’s not real. It’s not a crush, it’s a fantasy. It’s just a bit of fun. It’s not, like, a _problem_ or anything.

It’s actually healthy, Judy bargains with herself. She’s a grown woman, secure in her sexuality and able to recognise and separate sexual attraction from actual romantic interest. Frankly, she’s not been getting any in months, and it’s only natural that her mind wanders when she’s alone. Judy tells herself she’d have to be blind not to recognise that her friend is attractive, and it’s just hot because it’s taboo. Hell, she reasons, if she lived in Karen’s guest house it would be Karen’s tongue she thought of each night, trailing up her thigh. But then she grimaces at the thought, unintentionally disproving her theory.

Maybe it’s just a tiny bit weird when she wanders into the kitchen each morning and has to face Jen. Makes breakfast for the kids and for Jen, because she knows Jen will never make it for herself. Dances around her in choreographed morning domesticity, plating up pancakes and tucking handwritten notes into lunchboxes. It’s only weird when Charlie catches her occasionally, when she’s standing at the island peeling apple slices, eyes transfixed on the thin strip of smooth pale skin between Jen’s shirt and work pants as she reaches for a mug from a high shelf. Charlie gives her this look, and it’s almost knowing, and she almost loses the tip of her thumb, and he has to cough to hide his laugh. Jen holds Judy’s thumb over the sink and puts a band-aid on it and presses her lips to the tip ever so briefly, and winks.

“All better, babe?” Jen says, and Judy swears there’s a glint of _something_ in her eye.

“Better.” is all she can stutter back.

-

“Jude, the boys want pizza.” Jen says, as she saunters into the guest house, flicking through the pile of unopened mail in her hands. “Are you happy sharing a large with me again, or…” she trails off as she dumps them all on Ted’s desk and finally looks up, only to see Judy scrambling to pull down her dress and pull up the sheets that are tangled around her ankles.

“Fuck! I’m sorry, what the fuck, Judy! Fucking shit fuck fuck, I’m leaving, I’m going…” Jen mumbles, stumbling backwards towards the door, reaching blindly for the pile of mail and slamming the door shut behind her.

Twenty minutes pass before Judy decides she’s presentable, cheeks no longer red and bangs no longer plastered to her face. She walks gingerly into the kitchen, where Jen is sitting on a stool at the island, typing out an email.

“Jen, I’m so sorry! I should have locked the door, I didn’t know it was so late and so I thought you were at work, and the boys were at school, and-“

“Oh my god, Judy, don’t be sorry, I’m the one that barged in without knocking, it’s fine. I’m sorry for… interrupting” Jen says, with an expression that was almost deadpan, save for the slight curve in the corner of her mouth.

Judy’s face flushes, as she tries to think up something witty and funny to snap back with. This wasn’t like her, she was cool talking about sex, would proudly soapbox on the importance of being in tune with your own body and that the key to a healthy sex life was knowing first how to pleasure yourself. Judy was learning that it’s hard to look someone in the eye and say these things when it’s their face you picture between your legs.

But then the doorbell rings, and Judy all but sprints to the door to save herself from any further embarrassment, as Jen shouts up the stairs.

“Boys, foods here! Make sure you wash your hands please!”

And then, as she takes the pizza boxes from Judy she raises one eyebrow, and whispers with a shit eating grin:

“You too, Judy.”

-

“No, I swear, I’m not judging you!” Jen wheezes, smoke escaping from the corner of her mouth.

“Yes, you are, you so fuckin are!” Judy laughs, taking the joint Jen's holding out to her, ignoring the way her heart stutters when their fingers brush. “I wasn’t into it at all, it was Steve’s fantasy, I just played along.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Jen mutters, forcing her mouth into a straight line for all of three seconds before spluttering again. "Fucking Velma?! And Shaggy?! Who’s fantasy takes place in the MysterY fuckin Machine?!”

“Steve’s, clearly.” Judy replies, deadpan, before taking a long drag from the joint. “Right, I’ve told you mine. What’s yours?”

“Eh, you don’t wanna know. I really haven’t done anything that kinky, I guess.” Jen says, waving her hand in front of her face.

“Bullshit.” Judy calls, smirking. “Everyone’s got some dirty little secret. Come on.”

There's a long pause, and Judy swears she can see the cogs turning in Jen’s mind.

“Oh, fucking, whatever. Fine. When I was in college, I was in a long distance relationship. This was before Ted, and we were on opposite coasts and so…”

“Phone sex? Is that your big secret?”

“No, if you’d let me fucking finish. I used to send her videos. Like, actual VHS tapes.”

Jen couldn’t help but feel a sense of achievement at the way Judy’s jaw drops.

“I don’t know which I’m more shocked by, the girlfriend part or the VHS part.”

“Excuse you?! You literally had a girlfriend, like, six months ago, but I’m not allowed my college try?”

“I just didn’t know you… you know.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

“Clearly.” Judy says, smirking. “Like how I never knew you were a _porn star_!”

“It wasn’t like fucking porn Judy. It was just… me, like, touching myself or whatever. It wasn’t explicit. Anyway, stop slut-shaming me.” Jen shoots back, feigning annoyance but her smile betraying her.

“Oh Jen. If it helps, I think you’ve got a hot rod lil bod. If I looked like you, I couldn’t keep my hands off myself. I would have zero self control.” Judy slurred, with an exaggerated elbow nudge and a wink.

“Shut up, Judy.” Jen says, smiling softly, but then her face turns to a wicked grin. “From what I’ve seen, you can’t keep your hands off yourself anyway.”

“Oh my god.” Judy whines, covering her face with her hands. “Don’t remind me, I could barely even look at you after that, I was so embarrassed.”

This wasn’t entirely true. Judy had barely taken her eyes off Jen the whole night after dinner when the boys had retreated to their rooms. Staring at Jen from across the couch when she thought she wasn’t looking, sneaking glances while she clenched her thighs together, desperate for any kind of relief from the throbbing ache between her legs.

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed on my account. At least you’re getting some. Even if it is just your hand.”

“Hand?” Judy says, mock affronted. “Please, I’m a 21st century girl.”

“Vibrator?” Jen asks, voice curling around the smoke in her mouth. “I never really liked toys or anything. Not on my own, at least. My fingers always do the trick just fine.”

Judy doesn’t trust herself to answer, so she pours them both another glass of white zinf, and sits back, eyes closed, outer thigh burning with the feel of Jen’s alongside her own.

-

And so what, if Judy has to excuse herself to bed ten minutes later, feigning tiredness but only making it as far as the other side of the door to the guest house. The thought of Jen touching herself, the thought of her having experimented with toys, and with women, it was too much to handle. She leans back against the inside of the door, sliding down until she's sitting on the floor, knees bent. She shoves her hand roughly inside her underwear, her fingers running through the already hot wetness. The wine and pot had left her a mixture of numb and over sensitive and she whines as she teases herself. Judy briefly considered the vibrator in her nightstand, but there was something about touching herself the way she now knew Jen did, something about the thought that perhaps Jen was doing the same thing, right that very moment.

**Author's Note:**

> @cardellendrick on twitter x


End file.
